Manos Calidas
by Nyroge
Summary: La gente dice muchas cosas de alguien aun sin conocerlo, China no era de esos, y estaba orgulloso de ser la unica persona que conociera a Rusia


**N**i hao a todo el mundo aruu~~

**L**a verdad es que soy novata escribiendo sobre esta pareja, pero quise hacer un intento y esto fue lo que salió, es un drabble, ojala lo disfruten.

**Disclimer: **no, Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertencen, sino a Hidekaz-sama aruu~~ -w-

_**Enjoy it!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_Manos frías…manos heladas…de aspecto sepulcral…rumor fantasmal…mas frías que la misma nieve…_

Eso era lo que escuchaba China cada vez que asistía a las reuniones, ya sea antes, durante o después de ellas. Siempre se acercaba a su persona algún país a advertirle sobre Rusia, sobre sus manos y cuerpo entero; decían que su silueta sepulcral helaba los huesos y que su aliento enfriaba los corazones, atravesándolos con esas sádicas palabras dichas con inocencia y un toque de ternura.

Pero China no lograba entenderlo, para él, las frases de advertencia que a veces llegaban a ser metafóricas sobre la forma de ser o lo que producía Rusia, le parecían una tontería. Por que el no entendía; mucha gente odiaba a Rusia, o mejor dicho, le temía con el alma al chico, y se alejaban de el, otros simplemente se dejaban llevar por los rumores.

Palabras vacías y mal dichas, rumores hirientes y sin compasión que corrompían cualquier alma. Rusia sabia lo que se decía de el, pero aun así no le daba importancia, y eso era lo que le gustaba a Yao de Ivan, hacer caso omiso a palabras sin fundamento.

_Monstruo, sin sentimientos….infame bestia… sin compasión, torturador…_

China se tapaba los oídos ante esas cosas, muchos países le advertían sobre Ivan, tenían miedo de que al chino le ocurriera algo; les preocupaba la relación entre ambos países; pero lo que realmente ocultaban era que no lo hacían para prevenir al chino, sino que tenían miedo, miedo a que ambas fuerzas se juntaran, creando un país aun mas grande e imparable y fuerte. Ellos les temían tanto a China como a Rusia. Querían buscar excusas para separarlos, para evitar lo que seria para ellos una catástrofe de índole mundial. Pero ¿acaso no se ponían a pensar en su relación?

No, a ellos no les importaba mas que su propio bien, al juicio de China ellos eran los bastardos sin compasión, los mentirosos, los cínicos, ellos eran los monstruos.

Ya cuando la reunión hubo terminado, salió apresuradamente de aquel lugar, no tenia ganas de escuchar mas estupideces, asi que como pudo logro abrirse paso entre los demás países, hasta doblar por un pasillo. Iba enojado, enrabiado, en el mundo existían tantas injusticias que no lo podía soportar.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura, mientras los apegaban a un cuerpo. Sonrió para sus adentros y coloco sus manos sobre aquellas que se cernían en su cintura, volteo sobre su hombro y topo con la nariz del ruso.

Acaricio aquellas manos en su cintura, delineándolas, hasta entrelazar sus dedos con el ruso.

La gente no conocía a Rusia, él era un ser muy amable, cariñoso, capaz de darlo todo por aquel que amara, él lo protegía y lo hacia sentir bien, Rusia amaba a China y China le correspondía. Rusia no era un monstruo era un ángel caído del cielo que le ofreció su amor y fidelidad cuando todos lo habían dejado solo, la estela de Ivan es una estela divina, detrás de aquella sonrisa tierna, no hay una sonrisa macabra y sádica, si no una aun mas bella, Rusia no era un fantasma, era un ángel, una aparición divina, Rusia no era torturador, fue su pasado el que lo torturo dejando indelebles cicatrices sobre su piel, aun a su temprana edad. La cicatriz de China en su espalda no eran nada a comparación de las de Ivan en todo su cuerpo y las cicatrices psicológicas eran las que más dolían.

Ivan era un hombre valiente, que tenia tanto amor por entregar, y se sentía dichoso de ser él, el elegido por alguien como el ruso.

Delineo nuevamente las manos de Ivan y se acordó de algo que no pensó.

Las manos de Ivan también eran suaves, pero por obre todas las cosas ,su manos eran cálidas como un atardecer…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o**

**Etto… es el primer Rocchu que hago, asi que supongo que debo aprender aun mas. Sugerencias? Criticas constructivas? Review?**

**Por cada review salvas a un pandita**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
